


Secret Protagonist

by purqlechxld



Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), ONEUS (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, F/M, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Extraordinary You, Light Angst, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Choi Soobin, Teen Romance, Tsundere Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purqlechxld/pseuds/purqlechxld
Summary: In which a nameless character gets to be the main character in a fictional world after witnessing a murder scene....i might change the title of the story tho...(i know the story seems boring in the first few chapters but please give me a chance!)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers. Thank you so much for taking a bit of your time to read this book. Yes, this story was inspired by Extraordinary You but don't worry, the plot is different. It has taken me a lot of courage to post this fanfiction online so if you like it please let me know. Thank you very much for reading 🤗🤗🤗  
> p.s: I'm a student who just started a new curriculum in a new school, therefore I am very busy and so updates might be a bit slow. Please bear with me 😭  
> p.p.s: this story has multiple POVs, sometimes of even very minor characters so keep that in mind.

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓

_"Those luminescent light rays."_

Those fingers of brightness. Illuminating the path of destiny set out for us. Those uncanny strokes made from fire.

We see those beams, you and I.

_"Can you feel them?"_

Can you feel the starlit warmth as it breezes through your body? 

I know you can.

Because amidst the shadows that dance between us, you and I are the only ones that can see the sparkles in our gazes.

......you and I.......

......are the only ones.....

**that can save each other.**

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛


	2. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait y'all, I got lazy 😣😂 anyways here you go and thank you so much for reading my story!!  
> Apologies for any mistakes made. I'm very tired rn so pls forgive me.

**Unknown's POV**

Being the main character of a story is not easy.

Beautiful. Strong. Courageous. Fearless. They are the trendsetters of the story. The reason why many books become bestsellers. To be the main character, you've got to be chosen. 

That's definitely something I do not have.

Walking through the school hallways with my black backpack slung casually over my shoulder, I realize for the umpteenth time how truly plain I really am. Nobody does a double-take as I brush past them. Crowds of students don't part as my black heels clack against the expensive tiled floors. Oh well. I don't really want to be noticed. This fact has never bothered me before so I just don't understand why today of all days I feel a pang in my heart when I see the ugly brown metal of my locker door, no friend leaning against the wall to greet me. Sighing, I shrug my shoulders and take out my books for the day. _Oh well. Deal with it, *blank*._

I pause, my fingers brushing against the cool surface of the locker. My mind is blank, no matter how hard I try to recall it. I can't remember... _What is my name?_

"OMG, she's here!" A loud male voice screams. I turn my head out of curiosity to see students gathering towards the entrance of the school, their expensive jewelry and Gucci bags flashing in the early morning sun. I gotta tell ya, everyone in this school was born with a silver spoon placed delicately in between their lips. Heck, even the teachers are rich. You definitely need to have some sort of high earning job, like a doctor or a politician, in order to send your kids here. At Silver High, money is just as important as grades for you to move to the next level.

Like an angel descending from heaven, the star of the school models into the school, her heels gently clicking against the floor, platinum blonde hair flying in the wind, milky skin glowing in the light. Kim Nari. The most popular girl in school. And of course, the female protagonist. 

"Nari, I love you so much!" A boy cries, followed closely by a chorus of overzealous agreements. The girl merely smiles meekly and flips her hair. Her friends soon surround her, chatting with her and laughing. I shake my head even as a few students still manage to follow her squad even as the school bell rings, signaling the start of the school classes. Yep, that right there, that's the equivalent of the main character. 

And I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous.

***

"Dans la société, il existe de nombreuses catégories de personnes, y compris ... blah blah blah" I soon stop paying attention to whatever the french teacher is saying and stare outside instead. It's not that i don't like french. On the contrary, I love studying languages other than Korean and English. I would even love to go to college in France. But for some reason, today I feel odd. It's like something bad is going to happen today. But why? I've always lived my life so quietly and peacefully without bothering other people. I don't even get bullied by the other girls, like the way Doyeon does. I sigh and place my head on my arms and stare at the blue sky outside. Today, the weather is so beautiful. I wish I was a bird so that I can just fly in the sky and never look back at my worries. That's what I want. 

I don't even realize it, but soon, my eyes droop downwards and I fall asleep.

\---- ** _Blood. The blood is all over my body. Dark red, just like wine. It stains the smooth surface of my white dress, the dress Mother practically forced me to wear today. Only for it to get this messy. Oh, she won't be pleased._**

_**Then next is the pain. The excruciating pain that blossoms all over my body. I can't breathe properly. It's like there's a heavyweight on my chest.** _

_**Still, I keep walking, trying to run away from my attacker. His footsteps are getting louder and so does my bleeding heart. Like a deer caught in the hunter's trap, I limp to safety. I soon get to a stream. I am about to collapse but then I realize something.** _

_**The girl staring back at me through the water's reflection, the one with the sad grey eyes and blood speckled skin...is not me...** _

_**"Kim Nari??"----** _

I bolt up in my seat, my heart racing harshly in my ribcage. I gasp and clutch the area where my heart is, trying not to cry out from the burning sensation in my heart. It hurts like someone has stabbed a knife into my flesh. I blink tears out of my eyes. What the hell is wrong with me today??

"Are you Ok?" I heard someone say. I don't answer. Instead, my vision fades to black and I pass out on the desk.

***

My eyes slowly open to see an unfamiliar ceiling over my head. I frown, shock resonating in my brain. Did I go home? Was everything just a dream? I look around and see a curtain blocking my view from anything that isn't my bed and the bedside table. Oh no, I'm just at the sickbay.

I sit up and peel the white sheets off my body. I can hear someone moving around outside, maybe it's the nurse. _Ah, should tell them that I need to leave?_ My driver is probably here now. I push the curtains and stand up but then I don't see anyone.

Guessing that the nurse may have already left, I pick up my bag, which is lying on the side of the table (where I don't remember putting it). I'm about to leave when I feel something cool pressed against my skin. Opening my palm, I look down to see a golden necklace. I gasp and drop the jewelry. "How did I get this?" I whisper to myself.

A medallion is attached to the golden chains, but I don't bother to see what is inside. Instead, I turn and run out of the room. It's probably someone else's property, I think. If people find it with me, I'll be in trouble.

***

I jolt up in my bed, my heart hammering in my chest, the pain stronger than it was before. Tears stream down my cheeks as I grasp the fabric of my nightgown, not knowing what to do about the pain in my chest. Gosh, it's excruciating. I've ever felt anything like this before. 

I momentarily think of calling a maid to help me but I decide against it. It's late, almost 11 pm by my bedside clock and I don't want to be that annoying rich kid that summons her maids in the middle of the night for something like chest pains. I decide to take action into my own hands. Grabbing a hoodie and jeans, I quickly change, wear some sneakers, and take my credit card to go and get some medicine from a pharmacy. I'll tell my parents about it in the morning.

Outside, the cold evening air cools my sweaty skin. My heart no longer feels like it's burning but I still feel pain. As I stroll through the street, I come across a dark alley. Something tells me not to go in there, but a flash of white fabric on the ground makes me turn and take tentative steps inside anyways. As I get closer, the fear in my heart expands two-fold. When I see the figure lying in a pool of blood, legs twisted at an awkward angle, the white dress turned brownish red, a scream gets lodged in my throat. Because I know this person. I know this girl. 

"Kim...Nari?!"


End file.
